fictionalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten-Tails
Ten-Tails is a powerful tailed-beast in Naruto. It is a god that was stated to be the progenitor of chakra in the Naruto universe. Personality During its appearance, the Ten-Tails did not show any motives or interests outside of wreaking havoc towards its enemies. When the Ten-Tails sensed the presence of the Sage of Six Paths, it was shocked and decided to power up in response. According to Black Zetsu, the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of Kaguya Otsutsuki and it wanted all the chakra that man possess. History The Ten-Tails originated many centuries ago during the time of the Sage of the Six Paths. It was sealed by the Sage of the Six Paths so that he could become its jinchuuriki. When the Sage reached old age, he decided to split the chakra of the Ten-Tails into nine pieces which became the nine tailed beast and sealed its body in the moon. During the series, the Akatsuki captured the tailed beasts and sealed into the Demonic Statue. By the time of Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Obito got a piece of the eight tails chakra and pieces of the nine tails chakra to feed it to the Demonic Statue to summon the Ten-Tails. After some time pass, the Ten-Tails is revived. Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha used the Ten-Tails to fight the Shinobi Alliance. After the struggle, the Shinobi Alliance manage to disconnect Obito and Madara from the Ten-Tails. During the battle against the Uchihas and the Ten-Tails, the Ten-Tails powered up and unleashed the Tenpenchii to knock back to the Shinobi Alliance. The Ten-Tails attempted to destroy the Shinobi Alliance with a tailed beast ball until the Hokage arrived and deflected it. They sealed the Ten-Tails in to prevent it from attacking the Shinobi Alliance. In the midst of its battle against the Shinobi Alliance, the Ten-Tails was sealed within Obito Uchiha and became its jinchuuriki. While he fought the alliance, Obito summoned the god tree to enact the Infinite Tsukyomi. After Obito's defeat, the Ten-Tails was split back into the form of the nine tailed beasts. Madara was later revived by Obito and he prepared to revive the Ten-Tails by sealing away the tailed beasts in battle. He succeeded in sealing away the tailed beasts and revived the Ten-Tails to become its jinchuuriki. After becoming completing the Infinite Tsukyomi, Madara was betrayed by Black Zetsu who revealed to be the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and transformed him into Kaguya to revive her. During Team 7's battle against Kaguya, Black Zetsu revealed that the Ten-Tails was in fact an incarnation of Kaguya herself when she merged with the god tree. As the battle continued against Kaguya, she lost control of the chakra she had from an attack from Naruto. The chakra took the form of a rabbit and proceeded to take the chakra from anyone near it. With Kaguya defeat, the tailed beasts and Madara were released from her and the Ten-Tails reverted back into the Demonic Statue and sealed in another moon. Abilities The Ten-Tails has immense chakra levels that is great enough to destroy the Naruto world. It boasts an immense size which makes it tower over the tailed beasts. It has the ability to summon the tailed beast ball which would it allow it to destroy large area. In its first form, the Ten-Tails can travel at abnormal speeds to catch up to it targets. The strength of the Ten Tails is great enough to knock back a tailed beast in one swipe. Its tail allows it to create powerful shockwaves that many times larger than the eight and nine tails in size. The Ten-Tails can consume a tailed beast ball and fire it a powerful energy blast which is capable of incinerating its targets and expelling large amount of energy in a blast. In its second form, the Ten-Tails tailed beast balls have potency and energy that can destroy a large area. The Ten-Tails can fire many wooden spikes at its targets that can impale it targets. In its third form, the Ten-Tails can use the technique Tenpenchii which allows it summon a powerful storm with powerful wind and tornadoes which could destroy the large area around it. It can still produce a tailed-beast ball that has more potency than the tailed beast balls in its first two forms. It can create an army of clones of various shapes and sizes that can combat the Shinobi Alliance. In its fourth form, it is in form of the massive god tree. When Obito Uchiha became the Ten-Tails jinchuuriki, he was able to use the god tree to create tendrils that can capture and suck the chakra out of anyone who happens to be near it. In this form, it can use its rinne-sharingan to cast the Infinite Tsukyomi on the world if it gets to the top of the tree. During Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's battle against the Team 7, the Ten-Tails final form was in the form of a massive rabbit made of chakra. In this form, the Ten-Tails can assimilate any person that has chakra with its arms. Weaknesses In its battle against the Shinobi Alliance, Killer B in his eight-tails mode was able to deflect the Ten-Tails tailed beast ball and send it falling back into the Ten-Tails by colliding his tailed-beast ball with it. As a result of the tailed beast ball falling into the Ten-Tails mouth, it exploded and incapacitated the beast for a moment. The Hokage was able to seal it within a barrier which is powerful enough to contain its powerful tailed-beast balls. Subsequently, firing the tailed beast ball resulted in it getting caught in the blast harming it. Hashirama in sage mode summoned powerful gates to pin it to the ground. While it is pinned to the ground, the Ten-Tails is defenseless and open to powerful attacks that can harm it like Naruto and Sasuke's combine attack. Stats Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:All-range fighters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:War fighters Category:Powerhouses Category:Vegetation users Category:Deities